Feathers of Red
by MrrComatose
Summary: Crowley is held captive by the Winchesters. Things get hot between he and Sam then Lucifer strolls in. ; Dean and Cas finally get together and then a major surprise happens. Contains smut. Destiel. Pets, Sex slaves. Crowsacifer.
1. Chapter 1

_**The rain poured down, soaking him. He kept running though, tearing through the woods. He looked over his shoulder. It was still after him. Faster and faster he kept going. Something appeared in front of him and he fell to the ground. They approached him from both sides. He fought to get free but he couldn't. There was a flutter of wings. Everything went black. **_

**Chapter One: **

**Needy**

Crowley was chained to the chair in that damn room again. The collar around his neck. He felt like a caged animal, sitting in the dark, unable to even move around. He was bored and the cravings for blood were getting worse. He yawned lazily, cursing the Winchesters. His mind started to wander. Him and Moose, together in a big bed. He longed for his touch. The blood rushed to his groin, and he wished he could reach down and touch it, but the chains weren't long enough. He sat there, pulling on the links to get free. If only he could get one hand free. He continued to pull against the chains. He stopped when he heard the door open. Moose strolled in, his tall form merely a silhouette in the dark.

"Crowley what are you doing in here? It sounds like you're breaking down the walls, which you can't but still." Moose said, stepping closer.

"Let one of my hands free please, Moose? I can't do anything in here, I'm powerless. Please." Crowley pleaded with the younger Winchester. His eyes were dilated, he was breathing a little heavier.. Having the person of his dreams in the room didn't really help either. He wanted him so bad. He wanted to take him, right then and there. Moose stared at Crowley,

"Why do you need a hand for-" His voice trailed off, his eyes worked their way down Crowley's body, stopping at his crotch. There was a rather large bump there. Moose looked back up at Crowley, making eye contact with him. Lust burned in Crowley's brown eyes. He looked Moose over, trailing down his body, like he was undressing him with his eyes. Moose shifted uncomfortably, getting a little turned on. He unlocked one of Crowley's wrists. Crowley grabbed his wrist, pulling him down. He kissed him hard, passionately. Moose only fought it for a second before giving in. He kissed him back. They sat there kissing for a good ten minutes before Moose stood up. He unlocked Crowley's other wrist then put the key on the bookshelf before closing the 'bookshelf door' to give them more privacy. Sam walked back over to the King of Hell, grabbing the chain hooked to Crowley's collar. "You're my bitch now, Crowley." Moose growled, looming over the demon. He bent down and kissed him hard, pulling on the chain. Crowley choked a little bit, kissing Moose back. Moose reached between Crowley's legs, rubbing the hard bump there. Crowley moaned, his back arching a little. Moose pulled on the chain again. "Be quiet and sit still, Bitch." He snarled, biting the demon's lip. Crowley whimpered, at the mercy of his master. Moose took off the layers of shirts he was wearing, the anti-possession tattoo bold on his bronzed skin. Crowley watched shifting awkwardly. He was so turned on. In all honesty, Crowley was submissive. He never let it show but it was true, he was. He liked to be dominated. That's what drew him to Moose; and the hair.. But that was besides the point. Crowley's eyes followed Moose's hands, watching and waiting. Moose undid his belt next, letting it slip onto the ground already forgotten. He unbuttoned his pants, leaving them up though. His red boxers kept Crowley's attention until he felt the tug of the collar around his neck. His head snapped up, eyes meeting Sam's.

"Sam.." He whimpered, causing him to be choked more. Moose pulled crowley up, making him stand. Crowley felt so short standing next to Moose. He felt his shirt being unbuttoned, his face reddened, and he whimpered again. Sam undressed him. He began to stroke his hard cock, making him moan. Sam grinned and kissed Crowley hard. Sam's pants were sagging, clinging onto his firm ass. Crowley dug his nails down Sam's back, causing Sam to gasp and moan a little. They started kissing harder, Sam's tongue was inside Crowley's mouth. Someone coughed in the background. They both looked up to see Lucifer. His pants were riding his hips perfectly, his black shirt fitted tight against his chest. He grinned.

"Excuse me loves, may I join?" He said seductively. Sam nodded quickly, eager to be Lucifer's pet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

**Blue**

Dean held Castiel in his arms, his back pressed against the wall. He kissed the angel hard, working his tongue into his mouth. Kissing Cas's neck, he nipped it softly, loving to hear his angel's moans. It was so very true that they shared a more profound bond. Dean was madly in love with Castiel and tonight he was going to make him his. Dean sat the angel on his feet, quickly pulling off his own shirt before undoing Cas's shirt. He left the tie though, it was hot. Dean's jeans hung onto his hips, the sight sinful in itself. Cas's eyes wandered over Dean's body, the heat flooding into his pants. He moaned a little, getting hard. Dean chuckled, "Like the sight baby?" Dean purred at Cas, pressing his body to the angels. Their hot skin colliding, sending shocks through both of them. Dean put his hands on Cas's hips, Cas worked his fingers into Dean's sandy colored hair, the other hand on Dean's shoulder. His hand was right on the handprint scar. Pleasure sizzled through Dean when Cas touched the scar, causing him to moan Cas's name. Dean ran his hands up and down his lovers sides, feeling his muscles quiver beneath his touch.

Cas was on fire, he wanted Dean inside him. Dean was so warm against him, and this was real. It was happening. Cas had fell in love with Dean when he first touched his soul. He knew from that first touch that they were meant to be, but Dean didn't know. Dean was always pushing him away, until tonight.. Cas had appeared in his motel room, on a mission. Without hesitating he just went right up to Dean and kissed him, and now here they were. The wall was cool against his back. He was so hard. The zipper on his trousers was straining to hold him. Dean began to grind against him and he fought to hold back a moan. He gripped Dean's arms and pushed him against the wall, kissing him hard. With quick hands he undid Dean's pant's, tugging them off. He sighed in relief to see that Dean was going commando. He grasped Dean's pulsing cock in his hand, stroking it. He let his thumb glide over the tip, covering the pad of his thumb in thick sticky precum. Dean moaned, his head falling back against the wall. Cas licked Dean's lips, trailing his tongue down his body slowly, biting Dean's inner thighs before licking the head of his cock.

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Castiel's tongue on his dick. He worked his fingers into Cas's thick black hair, clenching it in his hand. He moaned loud, begging for more. Precum oozed out of his cock onto Cas's tongue. He gasped when he felt his cock go all the way down Cas's throat, pulling his hair. Cas's head began to bob, taking in all of Dean. His back arched, his nails dug into Cas's shoulders. Cas stood up, kissing Dean. Dean didn't hesitate, he pushed Cas down on the bed, lubing his cock and slipping it into Cas's tight ass. Dean had his hands on the angel's hips, holding him down. The muscles in Castiel's back tightened, his shoulders pushed back, deepening the ridge in his back. Dean kissed down his smooth skin, nipping on his shoulder blade. He was overwhelmed with the tightness, he moaned his lovers name. He reached under Cas and stroked his cock.

Cas writhed underneath Dean. The fullness he felt was unbelievably incredible. "D-Dean, F-fu-c-ck me ba-baby." He squirmed, the orgasm building inside of him. Dean began to thrust harder and faster. He felt Dean's hot cum fill him up deep inside, the sensation pushed him over the edge. He came hard all over the bed, his back arching and his body tensed. He stroke Cas, pumping all the cum out of him. Dean pulled out, moaning a little as he did. Cas flipped over, sitting up. He stared up at Dean lovingly. "Dean, I love you. I have since I first touched you in Hell… Every second of the day, I am thinking of you… Trying to figure out ways to help you. I know I'm not perfect but-" Dean bent down and kissed Cas softly.

"It's okay Cas.. I love you too." Dean said smiling. Dean went and slipped his jean's back on, looking at Cas. Cas grinned, laying back on the bed.

Dean was happy, pure one-hundred percent happy. As he was zipping his pants up a burning pain streaked through his chest. He fell to his knees, a bright blue light glowing out of his body. He screamed, his body exploding in a haze of blue light. He felt the pain ease off as he stood up. Extremely large wings adorned his smooth back. They were white, but faded into a lightish blue/purple color. The tips of the feathers were silver. They were spread, the ends bent to fit in the room. He looked at Cas, wide eyed. "Cas, what the hell is going on?"

"I-I don't believe it…" Cas muttered sitting up, a frown on his beautiful face. "It was just a myth… Told to us in school… I never believed it was real.."

"Cas what the hell are you talking about? Why do I have wings?" Dean was frantic, fear in his eyes. "A-am I dreaming? I don't understand. What's happening to me Cas." Fear echoed in his voice.

Cas went silent, staring at his lover. He was confused.. How could this even be possible..

He stood up, walking over to Dean slowly. Dean backed away. "Cas…. I can see your wings.. What is happening?" Dean froze..

"Dean… You're an angel.." Cas whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

**Yes.**

Crowley went still, looking up at Lucifer.. "Master.." His eyes flicked red, looking down away from Lucifer's eyes. He was careful not to make eye contact, a sign of respect. Lucifer grinned.

"Oh look, 'The King of Hell', bowing down to me. Isn't that cute." Lucifer mocked, strolling over to Sam and Crowley. "Sam when are you gonna let me be inside of you, you're mine. It's written in the stars. You are my true vessel. Just say _yes. _That's it. Just a simple word._**Yes.**_'" Sam looked Lucifer straight in the face.

"Fuck me Lucifer." He said, his cock pushing at his zipper. Crowley watched intently, wondering what was going to happen. He was horny for Sam.. Very horny. Sam was stroking his cock, fast. He tried to hold back his moans but failed. Lucifer slipped his shirt over his head, undoing his jeans. He watched Sam and Crowley, biting his lip.

Lucifer wasn't there for Crowley. He was there for Sam. He knew Sam had a thing for him, that why he had been able to enter Sam's dreams. All he had to do now was get Sam to let him in. He didn't want to trick him, that wasn't how Lucifer was.. He wasn't a bad person.. He honestly believed that God cast him down because he was different.. Because he didn't agree. He firmly believed that God wanted the Devil because he fucked up making mankind.. There was a flaw in his plan and he wanted to escape it. Lucifer loved his father, and his father shoved him away, pushed him out of his home, took away his family.. He missed his brothers. He missed home, and he was going to go back.. If it was the last thing he done. He hated hell. Crowley could have it. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his brothers and sisters. He needed them. He was good. He wasn't going to fight his brother.. But right now, he was going to fuck the shit out of Sam and Crowley. He stepped out of his jeans, pulling his boxers off also. He began to stroke his cock. Sam watched getting harder. Sam dropped his pants, nothing under them. Lucifer put a hand on Sam's neck and pushed his face down on the table, he lubed his cock and shoved it into Sam's ass, fucking him hard. He looked at Crowley. "Suck him bitch." Crowley did as he was told, taking Sam down his throat. Sam was huge, but Lucifer was bigger.

Sam was overwhelmed, his body on edge. Crowley took Sam all the way in, his head bobbing. Lucifer was deep inside his ass. He was thrusting hard into him. Sam moaned, thrusting his hips into Crowley. Crowley gagged a little, not used to being mouth fucked. Lucifer went harder, causing Sam to scream. Lucifer moaned, his nails digging into Sam's hips. He kept going until he came deep inside Sam. Sam came into Crowley's mouth, his hands tugging his hair. Crowley had been jacking himself off and had came before Lucifer. Crowley stood as Lucifer pulled out of Sam, moaning a little. Sam looked down at Crowley, his eyes white. Crowley gasped and his eyes grew big. "He's a demon, how the fuck is he a demon?" Crowley stepped back fast. Sam began to laugh maniacally, he wasn't possessed. This was him, the true him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **

**Son of a Bitch **

Dean looked down at Cas "What do you mean? How am I an angel? I'm human.. I always have been." Cas looked up at Dean then down at the hard wood floor of the motel. He took a shaky breath.

"When a angel and it's soul mate are together for the first time sexually, if the angel's mate is human, the human becomes an angel so they can be together infinitely. I always thought it was just a myth.. I never knew it was true. " Cas looked up at Dean, worry flooding though his heavenly blue eyes. Dean didn't say anything, he just cupped Castiel's cheek and kissed him softly.

"So that's why we share a more 'profound bond'? We're soul mates. Yeah i can handle that Cas. I'm in love with you, and I don't want to lose you." Dean looked at Cas. "So uh, can I fly and heal people like you?" Dean grinned, happiness in covered his face. Cas chuckled and nodded. Dean sat down on the bed pulling Cas onto his lap. They laid there and cuddled for while. Cas kind of 'dozed off', letting his body recharge. Dean was laying here, stroking Castiel's cheek. His mind wandered over his whole life.

"_Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean looked up at his brother. _

"_Sam, I won't let you sell your soul for me, because that's all we do. That's how I got into this mess. Dad's gone because he sold his soul for me. I sold my soul for you. You deserve to live. I'm just a grunt, all muscle and no brains. You're smart, go back to college, become a lawyer. Marry some pretty girl and have a couple of brats. You deserve that. You didn't ask to be in this, I dragged you into this, and I'm telling you to get out while you can." The clock on the dashboard flashed 10:30pm. Shit, it was almost time. They had to get to Lilith, if they could kill her then maybe Dean's deal would drop. _

The handprint on Dean's shoulder began to burn, he shifted. It had been burning for a few days, he just didn't understand why. He shifted out from under Cas and stood up, going to the bathroom. The scar was glowing red. The pain intensified, he collapsed in the floor. His arm was burning, it felt like he was on fire. His eyes shut as he drifted off.

_Dean was standing in a field of green, trees shaded the cool ground. He looked around, a man in a suit approach him. He looked the man up and down, a frown on his face. The man had black messy hair, a five 'o'clock shadow and the brightest beautifulest blue eyes Dean has ever seen. "I am Castiel, I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." The mans voice was deep and gruff, it sent chills down his spine. "I am an angel of the lord. You are in his kingdom." Dean was speechless. Did this guy mean that Dean was in heaven? He looked the man in the eyes.. _

"_Cas-Castiel, am I dead?" His voice was unsteady as he spoke the words, in fact he had a hard time even speaking. Castiel nodded. _

"_For now, but it is only temporary. You are here to heal, to rest. Then we will send you back into your body. We have work for you to do on Earth. It has to be you." Dean was in shock. He was in heaven, talking to an angel. They have work for him. He didn't truly understand. _

_Weeks passed by. He spent so much time with Castiel. Cas was charming, sweet, a bit strange and irritating at times, but Dean enjoyed every second. They walked through The before and he had been in Heaven for about a month. He knew that he had been in Hell for over two months, but he really didn't remember it. The only true reminder of Hell was the red handprint on his shoulder. Cas would sometimes lay his hand over it, closing his eyes. He didn't understand what he was doing but each time he touched it, Dean forgot more and more memories from Hell. Cas let his hand slip down Dean's arm, he locked his fingers between Deans. "I love you Dean. Always remember that." _

_Suddenly Dean woke up, it was dark, he could barely breathe. He tried calling for help. He fished his lighter out of his pocket, flicking it on. He was in a coffin. He started to beat on the lid until his hand finally broke through. He pulled himself up, breathing hard. He stood up and looked around. All the trees were fallen, a complete circle of dead grass and anything else surrounded him. There was something nagging at him, but he just couldn't place it. It was a mumble, but he just couldn't make out all the words. "I -eac-sssss-fghs-dfhb-Deaichn. Remember." He looked up at the sky, it was so hot. He began to walk. _

Dean awoke in the bathroom floor, the pain in his shoulder gone. He came back into the bedroom and woke Cas up. "Cas, why didn't you ever tell me that you took away my memories? Why didn't you tell me that we had fell in love. I spent the year loving you but thinking we could never be together. BUT YOU KNEW THAT IT WAS US. You knew I loved you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

**Colder Weather**

Tears rolled down Castiel's face. He didn't understand why Dean was so angry.. He didn't understand how Dean even remembered Heaven. "Dean.. I didn't know if you would accept me… I was scared. Please calm down baby.. Come back to bed." That angered Dean even more.

"YOU KNEW I LOVED YOU. YOU FUCKING KNEW CAS. YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. FOR A YEAR I HURT. I PRETENDED TO BE WITH GIRLS, BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO," Dean's voice softened. "I haven't wanted anyone else since I met you. It's always been you." Tears were streaming down Dean's face. He turned, slipping his shirt on and walked out of the hotel room. He didn't look back. Cas ran after him, yelling to him.

"Dean please…. come back.. please… I need you Dean. Please stay…." Cas fell to his knees on the ground. The rain soaking his wings and hair. He was crying, whispering Dean's name. The wind was blowing hard, it was cold and he was soaked.. He laid there for what seemed like hours, tears pouring. He prayed to Dean.. He begged, but Dean didn't come back….

Hours passed.. He heard wings behind him. He turned and looked up, standing on his knees. "Dean..?" But it wasn't Dean. Two angel's picked him up and they disappeared.

The wind blew Dean's hair.. He was in the field where his brother had disappeared. Tears streaked his cheeks. His wings were pressed close to his back. His fight with Cas played through his mind over and over. He loved Cas, but Cas had lied to him.. No, he's just making excuses. This had to stop. He had to let Sam go. Sam was gone. He fly back to the hotel, slamming the door behind him. "Cas? Baby, come here." It was dead silence, the dripping of the faucet echoed through the room. He looked around. He had heard Cas's prayers before but now there was nothing. He called out to him. No answer still. Worry filled his every thought. "Cas, baby, if you can hear me. Please give me a sign please.

Cas heard everything Dean was saying… He tried to answer, but he was trapped, his power blocked. He looked around. "Balthazar, Gabriel… Brothers, why are you doing this to me?" He said weakly, the wires through his wings shifting each time he took a breath. His arms were handcuffed together tightly behind his back, his feet shackled to the chair. He was shirtless, his upper body covered in cuts, his grace shining through.

"You rebelled. You are no longer our brother. You are just like Lucifer. At least he stayed where he belonged. In hell, but you? You just keep crawling back. Don't you see it Castiel." Balthazar said grinning. Gabriel pitched in.

"We don't want you here Castiel. We never did. We hate you Castiel. Everyone does. Even Dean." Cas looked up, his eyes blazing.

"You're lying, Dean loves me. I know he does." Cas yelled. Tears burned Cas' eyes. "Dean loves me and he will come to get me you angel dickbags! You're a disgrace to father!" Gabriel and Balthazar laughed harder, they cut Cas again.

Slice.

Cas screamed.

Slice.

Slice.

Blood poured from his chest.

Stab.

Everything went black. Cas groaned, his body limp. "D-dean.." He gasped, going still.


End file.
